Mixed Emotions
by maraqua90210
Summary: This is a Danny Phantom Fanfiction. It is in Valerie's point of view. Enjoy!
1. Gray Mornings

_**Chapter One**_

_**Gray Mornings**_

**Author's Introduction:**

_This is my first attempt at a fan fiction of any kind, so please, bare with me._

_This takes place about a week after __**Phantom Planet**__. It's Valerie's point of view. I, like many other people, found the fact that Valerie was seen so little in __**Phantom Planet**__ odd. I wish they had put her in a bit more, and find her being happy and all forgiving Danny Phantom because he is now also Danny Fenton not quite right… So this is just a little thing of what Valerie goes through afterwards… And her journey to forgiving Danny._

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters, or references to the show. I think that's it…_

* * *

"You ruined everything! And now, you're going to pay!" the huntress yelled, aiming her gun at the ghost. However, she was unable to shoot, for the phantom that had been floating before her was now a dark-haired boy. Tears burst to her eyes as she tightened her hold on the gun, ready to pull the trigger.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm rang in Valerie's ears, as she sank further beneath her sheets. Ever since Phantom had saved the world, everything had changed. Valerie no longer knew what drove her. Everything she had though she knew wasn't at all how she thought it had been.

Groaning, the girl slapped her hand down on her night stand, barely missing the clock. She felt around for the switch, turning the alarm off. It had only been a week, and the revelation was already haunting her. Sitting up, she looked about her room. The wanted posters, news clippings and questions still littered her wall; what was left of her ghost hunting equipment had spilled out of her closet; the Nasty Burger mascot suit laid in a corner of her room, her work cloths hanging on a hook above it.

Pulling herself out of bed, Valerie headed to the bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror, taking in her reflection. The make-up she had refused to remove was smudged and smeared; one of the straps on her tank top had fallen down her arm; her hair was tangled and knarled; her shorts were crooked with an end up on her hip and the other just below her hip bone. All-in-all she was a wreck. Straightening her shorts and pulling the strap back onto her shoulder, Valerie turned on the faucet and scrubbed at the make-up. Drying her face with a towel, she examined her work. The majority of the make-up was gone, only the mascara and eye-liner remained. Opening the medicine cabinet, she retrieved a bottle of Vaseline and dabbed it at her eyes. Capping the bottle, she rubbed the Vaseline around, working it between her lashes. Grabbing the towel, she rubbed off the Vaseline, and with it, the rest of the make-up. From there, she grabbed a brush and pulled it through her hair. It took her a total of fifteen minutes to finish getting ready for school. This process consisted of: getting dressed, eating, tucking her work cloths away in her backpack, grabbing her keys. Saying goodbye to her dad and driving off to Casper High.

* * *

Valerie tried not to think about much on her way to school. To help, she repeated her day's schedule, including class periods and lunch, in her head. When she pulled into the student parking lot, she was still murmuring, "Geometry, Health, P.E., Work, Home, English…" She continued to do so as she walked into the building. However, her chant was interrupted when she heard a certain goth arguing with a certain prep.

"What's it to you if Danny's busy?" Sam snapped.

"Oh, well, excu-_oo_-ze me for being concerned for the well being of Amity Park's hero!" Paulina shot back.

"He's the _world's_ hero! If it weren't for him, we wouldn't even have a world!" Sam yelled.

"And if he were to get hurt, what ever would we do?" Paulina replied with exaggerated concern.

Sam's face contorted with anger. "You have no idea what 'hurt' is! You're not the one who stood by his side as he fought ghost after ghost! You're not the one who was captured numerous times and held hostage as a trap for him!"

"Of course I was!" Paulina objected. "And he'll be asking me out soon."

"_I'm_ Danny's girlfriend!" Sam said through clenched teeth.

"A week of going out with him, and a ring on your finger is hardly dating!" Paulina laughed as she walked away.

Sam was about to go after her, but Valerie grabbed hold of the goth before she could. "Calm down, Sam. It's only Paulina. Deep breathes," Valerie coached. As Sam took a few deep breathes and began to calm down, Valerie released her. One good thing that came out of all this was her and Sam had become friends. They hung out together when Danny was busy, but as soon as the boy was present, Valerie was gone.

"I know it's Paulina, that's the problem!" Sam growled.

"I know," Valerie sighed. Sam cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Trust me, I know. I do. How do you think I felt when Paulina dropped my social standings to below you guys-" Valerie stopped, hoping she hadn't gone too far. She still wasn't used to having to watch what she said, especially since most of it was said out of pure habit.

"Don't worry about it," Sam muttered. The girl looked at a group of jocks and cheerleaders. "It seems we're alone in this jungle," she whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Valerie asked, staring at the group who she had once called friends.

"Well, like you said, you're lower than even me. Tucker's famous as the youngest mayor in Amity Park history, and Danny saved the world. That leaves me." The two fell silent, each lost in her own memories.

Valerie was just recalling a certain dance in which Tucker had stood her up, when Sam spoke again, "He thinks you hate him, you know."

"Wha-" Tucker had no reason to think she hated him. What could Sam possibly mean?

"Danny," the goth replied. "He thinks you hate him."

Valerie avoided Sam's eyes, looking to the ground as she murmured, "I don't hate him." She was surprised at how true that was. She had gotten over hating Phantom long ago, but the grudge had remained. However, the sentence held even more truth then ever, now that Phantom was Fenton. Wanting nothing but to escape the confusion that Danny caused, Valerie fled to class, leaving Sam standing alone in the hall.

* * *

Valerie was unable to focus throughout the rest of the day. Memories of fighting Phantom and dating Fenton filled her head. Regret, sorrow and anger flooded through her. She was unable to concentrate on any one thing, and was just about to scream when the bell rang for lunch. After putting her books away in her locker, Valerie walked straight outside. There were already enough reminders of what had happened, she didn't need the constant talking and gossiping of the lunchroom on top of it.

Walking out of the building, Valerie saw scorch marks on the road where her suit had exploded. Danny had totaled it before it had been set to self destruct. She had thought that he had been after her, but she knew better now. As Valerie stared at the spot, she heard something like the movement of leaves when someone is hiding in a bush. Valerie straightened and looked around. "Who's there?" she called. There was no answer. Dropping her lunch on a table, Valerie cautiously approached the bush. There didn't seem to be anything odd about this particular bush. Grabbing a stick, the huntress prodded the plant.

"Ow!" came the annoyed reply. The voice was familiar, but not one Valerie could put her finger on.

"Ger out here!" Valerie barked.

"I plan to," retorted the bush-person. A girl, about the age of twelve, with black hair pulled into a pony tail and icy blue eyes, emerged from the leaves. She wore a blue sweatshirt, red beanie hat, blue all-star tennis shoes, and red shorts.

"Danielle?" Valerie asked, shocked. She vaguely remembered her flight with Danny to save the ghost-girl from Vlad, a.k.a Plasmius.

"In the flesh," the girl replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

"What are you doing here?" The huntress demanded, both worried and angered. Danielle's face fell. Whatever the reason she was there, it wasn't good. "Well?"

"Danny's in trouble."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Well, that's the fist chapter. So what do you think? Good, not good, ok? Continue, don't continue? If I get good ratings, or if people like it, then I'll keep going, but if not… _

_Anyways… none of the characters so far are mine, they are all Danny Phantom characters… I make a reference to "Flirting with Disaster" and to "D-stabilize" and I think that's it…_

_Second chapter will be coming soon!_


	2. Electirosis

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Electriosis**_

**Author's Introduction:**

_I want to start by thanking everyone for the reviews! Sorry for the wait! I had writer's block for a while, that plus Christmas vacation got in the way… This chapter is probably a bit rough, it took me a while to think of what to put and to think of a name… But, anyways, here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters, or references to the show._

* * *

Valerie didn't know what she was doing. Her mind was a blur as she ran down the streets to her house. She couldn't remember how she had managed to get out of class, and had no idea how she was going to get to Danny, nor if she even wanted to get to Danny. Daniel flew next to her, growing more impatient with every passing minute. "Can't I fly you to your house?" the ghost girl complained.

"I'd rather run," Valerie replied.

Danielle groaned, flipping in her flight so her back was parallel with the ground and her head hung back. "At this rate, Danny could be dead by the time we reached him!"

Valerie stopped in her tracks, letting the statement sink in. "Fine," she gave in. Danielle looped her arms with Valerie's and lifted off into the air. As the huntress's feet left the ground, she let out a small squeal, squirming in Danielle's grasp as a sense of weightlessness took hold of her.

"Stop wriggling!" Danielle grumbled, struggling to rise more than ten feet.

"Sorry, I'm not used to flying anymore…" Valerie apologized.

"Just hold tight!" Danielle laughed, soaring through the air.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to reach Valerie's apartment. Danielle sat atop Valerie's pull up bar, swinging her legs back and forth, as the teenager riffled through her ghost hunting equipment. "Remind me again, what kind of trouble is Danny in?" Valerie asked.

"There's some sort of new ghost that's really powerful! It can split itself more times than any ghost Danny's ever fought! Plus, it can regenerate. Nothing Danny's used has been able to harm it. Not ice, not plasma rays, not beating it up, nothing! When I left, he was weakening fast, fighting to stay in his ghost form." The last bit was no more than a whisper.

Valerie stared at her equipment. _There's no way I can defeat this thing!_ she thought. _Especially not without my jet sled…_ She sighed, setting her suit on the ground. "There's nothing I can do… I need _all_ my equipment. At least some guns and my jet sled…" Valerie murmured.

"Why don't you get another jet sled?" Daniel asked. "Or I can fly you!"

Valerie shook her head. "It's too expensive to get another one and it would take too much time for it to get here. And I'd rather not fly with my feet dangling and nothing below them…"

There was silence in the room as Danielle thought. "I know where you could get one! And wouldn't take a second to get here!" the girl exclaimed. "I'll be right back!"

"Danielle! Wait - " But the girl was already gone. Valerie glared out the window where the girl had fled, but knew she'd best wait for the ghost's return. While she waited, she slipped on the jumpsuit and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The suit still fit perfectly. Testing the gadgets, she found that most of her equipment was still working as well.

Valerie was just pulling off the hood when Danielle came flying back in. She had brought Sam. "What's going on?" the goth demanded, after taking in the sight of Valerie in her ghost hunting gear.

"I told you," Danielle sighed, exasperated. "Danny's in trouble, and we need your help."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Why is Valerie here?"

"She came to me first," Valerie replied bitterly, returning Sam's glare.

"Hey, I thought you guys were friends now!" Danielle intervened, floating between the two girls.

Valerie sighed. "We are. Old rivalries." Sam's gaze softened and soon enough the two were laughing. "Listen, I need a new jet sled, mine got busted when 'The Master's Blasters' were in town, we were hoping you could help with that." Valerie explained.

Sam thought about that a moment. "Alright, I can help with that," she agreed. Valerie sighed in relief. "But I'm coming too."

"What? NO! This is _my_ job! Danielle came to _me_!" Valerie objected.

"And Danny came to _me_," Sam replied flatly. "Listen, I need to be there. Danny's my best friend, and my boyfriend now. I fought by his sighed all the time before. The asteroid took that away. I'm not going to let this chance slip out of my grasp!"

Valerie opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. "Fine, I'll need your help on the battle field too I suppose. You probably know more about ghosts and the Ghost Zone than I do."

"Ok, that's settled!" Danielle interrupted. "Now call up your people, get the sled and let's go!"

* * *

It took nearly half an hour for the jet sled to be delivered. As soon as Sam signed the papers, the three were off; Sam and Valerie riding on the jet sled, Danielle flying beside them. Across town, they flew, until they had left Amity Park behind all together. This worried Valerie. Where could Danny possibly be? She knew he had taken up more of ghost fighting in other areas, but she hadn't thought it was very common… After all, Amity Park was the haunted town.

Eventually, it was too much for Valerie, and she asked, "Where exactly is Danny?"

"He's out… um… well," Danielle stammered. " He's… Oh!" Pulling out a scroll, she waved it in front of the two girls. "He's in the future! I don't know where in the future, it's hard to tell what the place once was…"

"Is that the Infa map?" Sam asked, snatching the scroll from Danielle.

"What's the Infa map?' Valerie asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, what else would it be?" Danielle replied, ignoring Valerie.

"What's the Infa map?" Valerie repeated.

"What are you doing with the Infa map?" Sam asked. Danielle bit her bottom lip, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"What's the Infa map?" Valerie demanded, more loudly.

Sighing, Sam said, "The Infa map is a map that leads you to any entrance of the Ghost Zone. It also leads you wherever you want to go in the Ghost Zone. Danny used it when he gathered together all of the ghosts to help him make the Earth intangible." As Valerie took this in, Sam continued, "Danielle, how did you end up with the Infa map?" There was no answer. "Dani?"

"Danny didn't wind up in the future by accident, ok?" the ghost-girl finally burst. "He was trying to help me!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I took the map from Frostbite! I knew that was how Danny had gotten to me and the other ghosts to help him, and I wanted to know where it could take me!"

"Wait, you _stole_ the map?" Sam gasped.

Danielle didn't look at Sam. "Danny caught me, and when I was about to hand him the map, it started pulling me into a direction, and Danny grabbed my ankle and ended up going with me."

Valerie pondered this for a moment. "So why didn't he come back out with you?" Danielle fell quiet.

"Danielle, where's Danny?" Sam asked, her voice cracking with worry. When Danielle still didn't answer, Sam grabbed her wrist, unrolled the scroll, and said, "Take us to Danny." An instant later the three were flying through the air and into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"_Gaaaahh!" _the scream echoed through the air as the three burst forth from the portal and into the future.

"Danny!" Sam screeched, jumping off the jet sled and running toward the source of the sound.

"Sam, wait!" Danielle yelled, flying after her. Valerie followed, a bit uneasy by the way Danielle seemed so unsure.

As the scream grew louder, A large, bulgy figure came into view. It looked like a giant blob of blue goo with green tentacles. However, as the three grew nearer, they were able to make out a large eye, and a slit in the middle of the blob. "What's that?" Valerie gasped.

"A ghost," Danielle replied, simply.

"Well, I know that!" Valerie snapped. Her eyes ran down the length of the monster, until she came across another, smaller blob at the end of one tentacle. Inside this blob was the source of the scream. Inside this blob, was Danny. "What's it doing?" the huntress shrieked, ready to fly to the ghost-boy's side. A sort of electrical energy flow was surging through the tentacle, but not toward Danny, but toward the ghost.

"As far as I can tell -" Danielle started, but Valerie was flying off, Sam jumping back onto the sled, before she could finish. "Hey!" Danielle yelled, flying after them.

It wasn't long before the ghost spotted the girls. A tentacle reached out for them, but Valerie shot it before it could reach them. However, another came at them from behind, knocking Valerie and Sam from the sled. As the tentacle hit them, Valerie felt some of her energy drain from her body. The sensation disappeared as the tentacle retreated. Before it could touch them again, the two girls ran out of its reach. "What is this?" Sam screamed.

"I am Electriosis!" the ghost bellowed. "You, too, will fall prey to my tentacles! And no one shall defeat me!!!!"**Author's Notes:**

_Well, that's it. How'd it go? Yes, no? Continue, stop? Good, bad, terrible? If I continue on to the next chapter, I can assure you that it won't take nearly as long to get up! Oh, and what do you all think about Electriosis? He was just something that came to me out of the blue one night doing dishes…_


	3. Not Without A Fight

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Not Without A Fight**_

**Author's Introduction:**

_Whoo hoo! Two days between posting this chapter and Chapter Two! Isn't that awesome? Well, sorry to tell you this, but that probably won't happen often. This time it was due to a lot of free time in Geometry and a surprising lack of writer's block. Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews and the encouragement! I am really psyched to get this next chapter up, and can't wait to see what everyone thinks!_

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters, or references to the show._

* * *

Sam was frozen to the spot as Electriosis moved to confine them within his jello-like tentacle. Thinking fast, Valerie grabbed Sam and hit a button on her suit, bringing the jet sled over to fly them out of the ghost's reach. She flew behind a building, Danielle meeting them there.

"I told you not to do that!" the ghost-girl whispered.

"Well, you should have said something about it sucking the life out of you sooner!" Valerie snapped back. Danielle opened her mouth, as if to protest, but thought better of it. It wasn't until then that Valerie realized how vacant the city was. "Where is everyone?"

Danielle's eyes burned into Valerie's just then, fully of fear and anger. "You already know where everyone is!" she blurted.

"What do you mean? Valerie demanded. Her face was but an inch from Danielle's.

"That thing," Danielle explained, throwing a finger in Electriosis's direction, "sucked the life out of them all! They're all dead!" Valerie stared at Danielle a moment before her gaze snapped back to Danny.

"Danny!" Sam sobbed, catching onto what was going on. "We have to save him! We have to get him out of there!"

"How?" Valerie asked. "If we get anywhere near that thing it'll go after us!"

"I don't know how!" Sam screamed. "I just know we have to do _something_!" She was right. Valerie looked around frantically for something they could do. However, at that moment, all seemed lost. "We have to get him out of there," Sam repeated, more quietly.

Valerie gritted her teeth. "I know," she said. "And there's only one way we can do that! We have to go in there ourselves!"

"Are you crazy?" Danielle yelled. "That thing nearly killed me!"

"And it's killing Danny! Do you really care so little about your own cousin that you would leave him to this fait?" Valerie demanded.

"Of course not! I would never do that!" Danielle objected. "That's why I went to find you guys!"

"Well, neither of us can do this without you," Valerie told her.

"You know Danny better than either of us," Sam added. Valerie cast a side-long glance at her, but remained silent otherwise.

"I know! I know!" Danielle screamed, cluttering her hair, and shaking her head furiously.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "We're all scared," she murmured, "but we need you. We can't leave Danny." Danielle glanced up at her, but the goth's words seemed to bring about a bit of courage.

"Okay," the ghost-girl agreed quietly.

"So here's the plan," Valerie said, stepping in.

* * *

Valerie shot out from behind the building, flying at full-speed toward the ghost's mouth. "Hey Electri-looser!" she called. "Why don't you pick on someone your won size?" The ghost turned, noticing her presence for the first time since her retreat behind the building.

"No one insults Electriosis!" he bellowed, a tentacle flying toward the huntress. Danielle shot at it from a safe distance, keeping it from touching Valerie. This angered the ghost, and he made another attempt at hitting the girl. This time, Valerie swerved away from the blow.

As Valerie distracted Electriosis and Danielle protected them from her perch atop a building, Sam made her way toward Danny. It was a difficult process, for, even with the ghost's distraction, his tentacles flopped about aimlessly. Sam had to be aware of where each tentacle was and avoid being hit by any that came down near her. But she did it, she made it to Danny. Beyond this point, they had no plan, for they had no idea how to get Danny out of Electriosis's clutches.

Valerie, however, did have an idea. Seeing, out of the corner of her eye, that Sam had reached Danny, the huntress began shooting at the blob, trying to weaken it, at the very least. However, her attempts seemed to all but prevail. Just as she was about to try another weapon, she heard Sam scream. Electriosis looked delighted, as a fat kid does as he savers a bite of cake.

"Mmmm hmmm!" he purred. "That was delicious!" His eye darted to where Sam now lay, struggling to her feet. "It seems I have been deceived!" he exclaimed. Without looking at her, he swept his tentacle over Valerie, knocking her off the sled, and taking away some of her strength at the same time.

By this time, Valerie was barely conscious enough to punch the button to call her jet sled to catch her. Regaining focus, she flew to Sam, hoping she could help. However, as soon as she drew near, a tentacle hit her, working on covering her completely. Thinking quickly, Valerie shot at the tentacle. It retracted, a few bits of it flying off in random directions. _Will this thing ever die?_ she thought, frustrated as she scrambled to her feet and jumped to the side, just avoiding another blow. When she looked up at Electriosis again, she was panting and wild-eyed. She knew they couldn't beat this thing, but they had to save Danny, if nothing else.

Electriosis was staring right at her. He lifted one large tentacle high above her head, pausing for a brief moment before it came crashing down at her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Valerie screamed, humping to the side.

"Valerie! Behind you!" Danielle screamed, doing her best to keep the many tentacles away from her friends. The ghost-girl was now in the midst of the batter, having been unable to thoroughly protect them from a safe distance.

Valerie turned around, too late. A large tentacle smacker her, driving the breathe from her lungs. Lying on the ground, she fought furiously to regain her breathe and get back to her feet. However, her energy was dwindling. The slight pause before she could even attempt to move was enough for Electriosis to wrap a tentacle around her. Instantly, Valerie felt the drain on her strength, but that only made her fight all the more. However, as the tentacle wound itself around her body, the coils merging to form one great blob, she lost all the fight left in her. Pain, excruciating pain, surged through her as Electriosis absorbed her body's store of energy. She was unable to keep back a scream. On top of all that, she was being battered by Danielle's futile attempts to free her. The ectoplasmic shocks passed right through the tentacle, hitting Valerie instead.

_Stop!_ the huntress silently pleaded, unable to force the word out. Everything was getting blurred. Screams blended together until Valerie no longer knew whose voice filled her ears. Her throat was raw, her muscles limp, her vision fading. Before long, nothing existed but the pain. Her head was pounding, her muscles screaming, her throat burning. _This is it,_ Valerie thought, as everything began to fade away, _I'm sorry…_

* * *

"Valerie!" a familiar voice filled the girl's mind. "Val, wake up!"

The girl's eyes fluttered open to find a dark-haired boy with icy-blue eyes, leaning over her. "Danny?" she moaned, pushing herself into a sitting position on shaky arms. "Wah-" As the word slipped past her lips, she fell to the ground once more.

"Careful!" Danny cautioned, helping her prop herself up against the side of the wall.

"What happened?" Valerie asked, putting her hand to her head.

"I saved you guys!" Danielle boasted. "The tentacle was starting to wrap around me so I started shooting it from the inside. That didn't hurt it, of course, so I tried making a bigger ball of ectoplasm. When it was about twice my size, the tentacle exploded! Then I went to get Danny."

"By that point," Danny picked up, "Danielle was so tired it took both of us to get you out."

"I pressed that button on your suit and we flew to safety on the jet sled," Sam concluded.

"So, are we home?" Valerie asked. Danielle and Sam shared an uncertain glance. "What?" the huntress demanded.

"I won't leave until he's been shot back into the Ghost Zone," Danny said, standing.

"Are you crazy?" Valerie screeched, bolting upright. "It nearly killed us!"

"And it's already killed all of these people!" Danny retorted, throwing a hand out toward the buildings behind them. "I won't let him destroy any more!"

"You've already saved the world, how much more saving do you want to do?" Valerie demanded, glaring at the ghost-boy.

"I've done more than just save the world," Danny murmured, transforming into Phantom. "I've been protecting Amity Park since the accident. I won't stop now." With that, he flew off.

Valerie gritted her teeth. Jumping to her feet, she screamed, "You're going to get yourself killed!" As Valerie yelled this, Sam snapped on a metal belt with a green "F" on the buckle on. She then hoisted the end of the Fenton Bazooka so it rested on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" Valerie asked, catching sight of her friend.

"Someone has to help him, and I'm not backing out," Sam replied, turning to run after her boyfriend.

Gritting her teeth and swallowing her fear, Valerie grabbed Sam's shoulder, restraining her from running into the midst's of battle. "I came to help Danny. I never imagined I would ever get back into ghost hunting, but it seems…" she trailed off, surprised at how much she really _wanted _to fight. "I won't back out of a fight either."

Sam smiled. "Good, we'll need the help."

"What about me?" Danielle piped up.

"Stay here unless you are absolutely sure we can't defeat him without you," Sam told her as she and Valerie climbed onto the jet sled. "You're still weak from freeing yourself, Danny and helping free Valerie."

"Speaking of Danny," Valerie cut in. "How does he have enough energy to beat Electriosis?"

"He doesn't," Sam sighed. "Which is why we need to make sure Danny does the least work out of all of us." With that, they were off, Danielle slumped against a building, pouting.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to catch up to Danny. He was flying slower than usual, partially because of his lack of energy, and partially because he was trying to conserve what energy he still had for the fight.

"Danny!" Sam called, from her spot behind Valerie, when they were about a yard behind him. The boy glanced over his shoulder and had to do a double-take before he realized that they were heading into battle with him.

"Sam! Valerie? What are you guys doing here? Where's Danielle?"

"We're helping you," Valerie shot back.

"Danielle's safe! She's back where you left us," Sam added, loosing her balance slightly. The goth was crouched on the back of the sled, clinging to its edges for dear life.

"So what's the plan?" Valerie asked, flying in beside Danny. The ghost-boy glanced at her from the corner of his eye without answering. "You mean you don't have a plan?!" Valerie exclaimed, nearly loosing her balance.

"I just thought I'd go in and try to suck him into the Fenton Thermos," Danny admitted. "Where is the Thermos?" Sam asked. Valerie searched Danny with her eyes, looking for any bulges in his sut where the invention could be hidden.

"You don't have it," Valerie concluded after Danny patted around his suit, coming up empty-handed.

"Well, I had it! I must have dropped it somewhere, or it might be back with Frostbite… I could have left it there when I went off to find Dani," he muttered.

Valerie sighed, looking back to their target. They were getting closer. Suddenly, a small glint caught her attention. "You didn't leave it with Freeze-man, it's there!" she exclaimed as she recognized the little cylinder next to one of Electriosis's tentacles.

"How are we supposed to get it?" Sam fretted.

Valerie glanced over her shoulder at Sam, noticing the bazooka strapped to her back. "I've got an idea. Better yet," she said, "I have a plan."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_So, how'd you like it? Am I dragging this out too much, or is it good? Should I continue, or is it getting boring now? I'll await your responses/reviews rather… impatiently, I must admit… But that's just me! This is my first fan fic, and I'm very proud of it!_


	4. Electrifying Mortality

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Electrifying Mortality**_

**Author's Introduction:**

_Due to a lack of inspiration, a decrease in free time, and an increase in writer's block, this took a bit longer to write than I would have liked… Sorry 'bout that…_

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters, or references to the show._

* * *

Valerie flew at the monster behind Danny, readying her weapons. "Ghost Boy and Blood Skin!" Electriosis yelled happily. "More flesh to fall prey to my tentacles!"

"No flesh today, but how 'bout a flash!" Danny called back, shooting his plasma ray at the ghost. Electriosis laughed, absorbing the blast into his large body.

Valerie flew in front of Danny, shooting off one of her guns. As Electriosis absorbed that, Valerie noticed something rather peculiar. "Danny, do you see this?" She gasped.

"He's getting bigger," Danny confirmed.

Suddenly, something began to move. Valerie turned, realizing what it was. "Danny, look out!" she called as a tentacle rushed toward him. The boy quickly turned intangible and the tentacle passed right through him. Valerie sighed with relief, however, that relief soon turned to panic as she realized the tentacle was headed for her! She quickly turned to get out of its path, but, too late, it hit her, swiping her off the jet sled. She fell through the air, stumbling to find the button that called the sled. Then something caught her. At first, she thought that Electriosis had grabbed her with one of his massive tentacles. She tensed, but no pain came, no drain in her energy. Maybe she had pressed the button by chance and the sled had caught her. But no, it was still there, floating in the air above her. Twisting, she set eyes on her rescuer. It was Danny! He was gliding them safely to the ground. Relief flooded over Valerie once more, until she realized the strained expression on Danny's face. She remembered Sam's words from before they left. _Danny's even weaker than I am,_ she thought, finding the correct button. She watched as, first, confusion ran across Danny's expression, then relief.

"Thanks," Danny sighed.

"Yeah," Valerie replied with a small smile. She crawled out of Danny's arms, taking up her place at the from of the jet sled. Danny remained at the back, and, before long, they were moving in sync, calling out instructions such as "Go high," and "Go low." They didn't attack Electriosis, instead, they dodged his attempts to hit them, trying to weaken him simply by wearing him down. All the while, Valerie and Danny kept glancing down to the ground where Sam slowly made her way to the thermos. Valerie still wasn't sure if the goth had what it took to take the monster down, but she was their only hope.

"Got it!" Sam's voice came through the intercom on Valerie's wrist. Electriosis stared at the device for a moment. Then, a bolt shot from his eye.

"Look out!" Danny yelled as Valerie dodged to the left. Out of the corner of her eye, Valerie saw a tentacle speeding down toward Sam. Before she could even make a move to help the goth, an ectoplasmic blast shot past her, absorbing into the tentacle until it finally popped. Sam had jumped to her right in an attempt to avoid the tentacle. She had resumed the fetal position, the thermos cradled in her arms. Valerie watched the goth scramble to her feet, before throwing her head over her shoulder to see Danny crouched on the back of the sled and ready to leap to Sam's aid.

"You go help her,' Valerie ordered. "I'll distract this thing." The ghost boy flew off without a single remark, which Valerie found odd. Later, however, she would understand that, under the circumstances, it wasn't all that strange.

Focusing again on the task at hand, Valerie began flying around Electriosis, shouting out insults. "Hey Blubber Butt!" she yelled. "Try to catch me!" She was zigzagging around his blob-like body, trying to keep his attention away from Danny and Sam.

"Fool! I don't have time for your games!" Electriosis bellowed, swatting a tentacle toward Valerie. The girl easily dodged it, however, that was nothing to celebrate. The ghost-monster wasn't entirely focused on the ignorant red fly buzzing around him. His eye was trained on Danny who had reached Sam.

"Hey! Over here!" Valerie screamed, shooting at his massive blue body. The blast was absorbed painlessly and didn't seem to affect the thing, but it got Electriosis's attention.

"You dare shoot me?!" he yelled, astounded. "Face my wrath for that, tiny human, and join the rest of your kind!" His attention was now on Valerie, who seemed to be the bigger threat, however, he still threw a few blows at Danny and Sam. This forced Valerie to split her own attention. As she dodged Electriosis's tentacles, she also kept an eye on Danny and Sam.

The two were getting in position. Sam stayed closer to Electriosis, dodging the monster's poorly aimed blows. Danny floated out of Electriosis's reach, ready with the thermos.

Suddenly, a tentacle came crashing down on Valerie, bringing her attention back to the fight. The huntress shot at the tentacle, dodging out of the way at the last moment. _His attacks are more precise when he's aiming for me,_ she thought, dodging another attack. _I'm the bigger threat,_ she realized, glancing at Sam as the goth watched a tentacle land a couple yards away from her. _He can't multi-task!_

"Sam!" Valerie called. "Now!"

At that moment, Sam shot the bazooka at the monster. It's attention immediately snapped back to Sam. Valerie, then, shot at him as well. Thought the shots were absorbed into his being and didn't seem to affect him, this still angered the ghost. Glancing between the two threats, he raised two tentacles. They came crashing down toward the two girls.

"Sam, look out!" Valerie screamed, dodging the blow. Looking toward the goth, she saw that Sam hadn't moved in time. Soon her screams echoed through the city. "Danny, the ther-" Before she could finish, a second tentacle came down on her. At first, panic over whelmed Valerie as the tentacle started to engulf her. _The plan didn't work!_ As Electriosis began to absorb her energy, Valerie tried to call out to Danny. "Use the thermos!"

Danny hesitated. "You might get sucked in too!"

Valerie was fighting back screams by now. "I don't ca-Ahhhh!" Her reply was cut off as she couldn't fight the pain any longer; couldn't keep the screams back. She forced her eyes to stay open, fighting in any way she could, though she knew she was done for. As Electriosis's laughter filled the air, Danny flew past, toward the ghost's body. But, no, the boy was still floating there, out of the way. He appeared to be saying something, but Valerie could hear nothing past her screams. A green glow flickered in the corner of her vision. It slowly began to grow, getting brighter and brighter. Just as everything began to blacken, the tentacle containing Valerie popped.

Valerie gasped as everything gave way beneath her and she was sent plunging toward the ground. Panicking, she pressed the button at her wrist, calling the jet sled to catch her. Though it took only seconds to reach her, the breathe was still driven from her lungs as she landed on its metal surface. Slowly rising to her feet, Valerie looked around, taking in her surroundings. Where Electriosis had once stood was now a mass of goo. Danny was just setting Sam on the ground, in a some-what goo-free area. Struggling our of the blue goo in the center was Danielle. Valerie quickly flew over to help the ghost-girl.

Jumping off the jet sled, the huntress ran through the goo to Dani. "I thought I told you to stay behind!" she fretted, jokingly, as she pulled Danielle out of the goo.

"Yeah, well, I knew you need my help," Dani replied, cheerily, pulling some goo from her hair.

"Is everyone alright over here?" Danny asked, walking over to them in human form.

"Yeah," Valerie sighed, relieved.

"Woah!" Danielle gasped, turning to her cousin. "You look exhausted!"

Danny laughed. "Hard being the hero, huh, Cuz?'

Danielle joined in his laughter. "Yeah, well, I'll leave the rest of this hero stuff to you."

Danny smiled and uncapped the thermos, cleaning up the remaining mess. The four, then, returned to present-day Amity Park.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_No, this is not the last chapter, there's one more, maybe two… Sorry for the pitiful pun at the beginning of this chapter, I'm not too good at puns… If you have any that you think would work good there, I'd love to hear/see them! Anyways, what do you think? Is it still pretty good? Comments and reviews are loved!_


	5. Rectified

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Rectified_**

**Author's Introduction:**

_Since about the time I got chapter two up, I've had ideas for how to end this running through my head, so, Wednesday, when I put pen to paper, this just kinda flowed out. Hope you like_

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters, or references to the show._

* * *

The flight through the Ghost Zone was quiet. Danny and Valerie ignored each other for the most part, Sam knew better than to try to get them talking, and Danielle was too tired to start conversation. At one point, Danny broke the silence, explaining that he needed to return the Infa map to Frostbite. Sam refused to leave Danny, and so Valerie and Danielle set off for the Ghost Portal without them. Danielle got Valerie out of Fenton Works undetected, and, from there, the two went their separate ways.

It was now a week after their run in with Electriosis, and life was going on as if it had never happened. Danny was still rarely seen at school, and Valerie still avoided talking about him. Danielle seems to have disappeared from the face of the Earth again, and dreams from the past still haunt Valerie's nights.

She was just driving home from work when a peculiar memory was aroused. It was right after Danny had saved the world and everyone had gone back to their own towns and countries. Tucker had been elected the youngest mayor in Amity Park history and was having his first town meeting. Valerie was a-midst the crowd, watching attentively, her father beside her. Thoughts and words were blurred in the fabrics of the girl's mind. Before long, a sheet was being lifted to reveal a statue of Danny. Valerie cheered along with everyone else, however, her thoughts were scattered with burning rage, regret, sorrow… These feelings brought forth a fear that she had never known before.

A bird, swooping down in from of her car, brought the huntress back to reality. She slammed on her breaks, her fist hitting the horn. The bird let out a started alarm call before fluttering off into the distance. Valerie watched it go angrily. The animal flew right over Danny's statue. As her eyes were brought to the magnificent carving, tears bubbled to the surface, spilling over. She leaned forward onto her steering wheel, holding her head in her hands, her body shaking with her sobs. Nothing was right anymore. Her memories had brought her to the very place she had been avoiding for so long; a place of misery, pain, and fear.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" a voice drifted to her ears.

Taking a deep breathe, Valerie pushed herself off the steering wheel, wiping her eyes with her hands. "I'm fine," she sobbed.

"Valerie?" the voice said, shocked.

Valerie turned her head to see Danny Phantom. Shock overwhelmed her, and she burst into tears again.

"Woah, hey, it's o.k.," Danny said soothingly, phasing into the car and wrapping his arms around the huntress. At first, he held her lightly, no sure how she would react. When she leaned into his embrace, he held her tighter. "Shh," he whispered. "It's alright."

They must have remained like that for five minutes before Valerie's tears subsided and she pulled away. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Patrolling," Danny replied simply. "What are you doing here? You never come this way."

Valerie looked away. "I-I don't know!" she admitted, another tear streaking down her face. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know why I'm here… I just…" she stopped, sighing as she wiped away more tears.

"Hey, it's o.k." Danny laughed. "It's not that big of a deal. Here, let me drive you home." Valerie hesitated, giving the boy a quizzical look. "It'll give you time to think," the ghost-boy offered.

"Alright," the huntress gave in. "Key's are still in the ignition."

Danny laughed. "The car's still running."

"Right," Valerie sighed, putting a hand to her head.

The ride back to Valerie's house was quiet. Danny kept his eyes on the road, giving Valerie her space, and Valerie just watched the streets and houses roll by out her window, lost in her own thoughts. When they reached the apartments where she lived, Danny had to pull her out of her reverie.

"We're here," he said quietly.

Valerie looked at the apartments out the driver's side window. "Right, thanks," she whispered, getting out of the car. Danny got out as well, but remained standing by the car as Valerie walked to the door.

"Val, wait!" he called, just as she walked up the steps. Valerie stopped and turned. Danny was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know I ruined everything with that stupid dog, and I know you may never be able to forgive me for that, but I never meant to hurt you. I-"

"Stop!" Valerie interrupted. "Stop, just… Just stop, please." Silence followed and Valerie sighed. "I'm not mad at you," she said. "I don't hate you, and I know you never meant to hurt me. I know it was all an accident, a misunderstanding."

"Then why won't you even look at me?" Danny asked.

Valerie blinked. "I am looking at you."

"That's not what I mean," Danny said.

Valerie sighed. "I'm scared," she whispered. "Whenever I'm around you, or think about you… It's always the same."

"What is?"

"I don't know what to feel. I'm angry because of everything that's happened because of you, and I'm proud because you saved us all, but I'm sad because of all the times… and I didn't know it was you… I regret so much, and this storm of emotions… It scares me," the huntress finished, a tear running down her face.

"It's always scared me," Danny replied gently.

Valerie glanced down at him. "But you never seemed to be scared of anything."

"When I was going to ask you out, I knew I could never reveal the truth to you, but I accepted it. That doesn't mean I wasn't scared."

"I'm sorry," Valerie murmured. "I left like that… I thought I was protecting you."

"You didn't know." Danny looked up at her. "I really am sorry. For all of this."

Valerie nodded. "I am too."

Danny looked at the keys in his hand. "These are yours," he said, handing them to her. "You left them in the car."

"Thanks." Valerie pulled out the key to unlock the door.

As she slipped it into the door knob, Danny laughed. "I have to admit, it was nice fighting along side you again."

Valerie couldn't hold in a laugh. "Yeah, yeah it was," she agreed, before slipping into the building. She made her way through the halls, up to her apartment and into her bedroom. As she closed her bedroom door, she leaned against it, as everything started to fall into place. _Danny._

Throwing the keys on her bed, she rushed to the window, hoping she wasn't too late. No, he was still there, just about to fly over the building across the street from the apartments. Pulling open the window, Valerie called, "Danny!" The ghost-boy stopped and turned to face her. "Whenever you need some back up, give me a call!"

"I'll remember to do that!" Danny called back.

Valerie smiled, relief flooding over her as she watched him fly away. Suddenly, everything was clearer. The ghost flying into the distance, he wasn't a ghost, but a dark haired, blue-eyed boy. A boy that Valerie still loved dearly, but she had missed her chance. A boy, a friend.

That night, Valerie slept peacefully, and forevermore, she would never be haunted by memories of hunting the boy.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Well, not the best, but, that's what I got. How'd it go? Like, don't like?_

_And, yes, that was the ending._

_My next story is underway!!!!! It'll be called "Escaping Phantom"_

_Comments and reviews are loved!_


End file.
